


ANN Alert: New Article on "Quarian Fleet"

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Нам все равно всем конец — заявил, как утверждается, Ригар, — Продадим свою жизнь подороже" ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANN Alert: New Article on "Quarian Fleet"

1.

Низкое палавенское небо в прицеле винтовки казалось живым и плотным, а высокая рефракция рождала ощущение, что горизонт загибается кверху – у Витора кружилась голова, а пальцы то и дело сводило мерзкой дрожью, но он слишком боялся подвести остальных, не заметив вовремя угрозы, и не позволял себе закрывать глаза. Витор, как и все, знал про атмосферу и облака, как и все, пережил первый острый приступ агорафобии и научился, поднимая голову, не впадать в панику (вдох-выдох через нос, в случае резкого ускорения пульса – инъекция седативов). Когда-то большие открытые пространства ему даже нравились – теперь он предпочитал надежные потолки и стены кораблей; они были лучше, создавали ощущение границ, защищенности, дома.  
Краски неба стали густеть – местное солнце совершало свой оборот примерно за двадцать галактических часов – что сулило скорое наступление ночи. Вторая – и едва ли не худшая особенность планет (почетное место худшей Витор отвел для невозможности изменить траекторию движения в космическом пространстве) – заключалась в том, что ночью естественное освещение делалось значительно слабее, а искусственный свет становился привлекающим внимание фактором, был нежелателен; опасен.  
Кварианские скафандры все были оснащены диодными лампами. Витор вызвался написать программу, способную отключать осветительную систему без обязательного сигнала о поломке.  
Кэл’Ригар раздобыл у турианских союзников накидки из плотной ткани.   
\- Так просто, - удивился Витор и тут же смутился – звучало так, как будто он критиковал решение командира. – Но эффективно.  
\- Простота и эффективность, - весело сказал Ригар – фильтр искажал интонации, но Витору все равно казалось, что он улыбается. – Был бы у меня девиз – взял бы этот.  
Ригар всегда брал на себя труд казаться веселым ради своих подчиненных; он был из тех, кого слушались скорее из любви, чем из уважения. Когда выяснилось, что миссия оказалась значительно опасней, чем предполагалось, никто не выразил недовольства – а ведь остальным, в отличие от Витора, было, что терять.  
Связь включилась с тихим щелчком, и непозволительно задумавшийся Витор вздрогнул. Эфир был чистым, и голос Кэл’Ригара звучал так ясно, словно тот стоял за плечом, шепча на ухо.  
\- Витор. Порядок?  
\- На позиции, - отчитался он. – Все чисто.  
\- Тебя сейчас сменят, - сказал Ригар и отключился.  
Витор с облегчением выдохнул. Совсем скоро он услышал позади шаги, а потом Райо похлопал его плечу, и Витор поднялся с изрядно затекшего колена.  
\- Тихой ночи, - пожелал он.  
\- Ган – придурок, - невпопад ответил Райо.  
\- Ты говорил это утром.  
\- С утра ничего не изменилось. Он по-прежнему придурок.  
Витор предполагал, что давать товарищу нелицеприятные характеристики – изощренная форма нежности, но в таких социальных играх он разбирался плохо и чувствовал себя неловко, поэтому повторил пожелание, спустился с вышки и направился к лагерю.   
Когда он дошел до небольшого дома с выбитыми окнами, совсем стемнело. Стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, Витор поднялся на второй этаж, убрал винтовку за спину и поднял руки над головой, переступая порог. Найа’Раль и Кэл’Ригар, разглядев его, опустили оружие и вернулись к беседе; Витор устроился поближе к фонарю, у заколоченного окна, и взял пакет с питательной смесью.  
\- Ночью опасность попасться хищникам, выходящим на охоту, была выше. Этот страх вполне рационален, - убедительно рассуждала Найа.  
\- Триста лет на кораблях, а до сих пор темноты боимся, - лениво парировал Ригар.  
Он устроился у стены, с целым арсеналом под рукой, согнув ногу в колене и расслабленно запрокинув голову. Витор молча смотрел на него – стоило Ригару пошевелиться, и его выкрашенный в красный скафандр ловил блики от фонаря – потом вспомнил про ужин и занялся подсоединением трубочек.   
\- Страх – инструмент выживания, - отрезала Найа. – Что за солдафонские глупости – считать его чем-то плохим?   
Ригар, кажется, не был настроен спорить – он примирительно поднял открытую ладонь и кивнул.   
\- Хорошо, инструмент выживания, память предков, прочая наука. По мне так – важно, как ты справляешься с этим всем. У нас в отряде трусов нет. Поэтому, темно там или светло, а я спокойно сплю по ночам.   
\- Протестую, я трус, - весело сказал Мэл’Ара. – Пока вы бегаете с пушками наперевес, я слушаю галактические новости.  
Его жена, полулежавшая на двух матрасах, которые они вытащили из брошенных кроватей в одной из соседних комнат, тяжело выдохнула – рана в плече принесла ей инфекцию и жар – и спросила, делая небольшие паузы между словами:  
\- Значит, кто-то другой твоим голосом забивает весь эфир?   
\- Я имею привычку нервничать, когда кто-то умирает.  
\- Никаких смертей, - строго сказал Ригар. – Вы испортите мне показатели.  
\- Никаких смертей, - согласилась Силас’Ара. – Случись с ним что – его мать меня на том свете достанет.  
\- Я тоже не храбрый, - сказал Витор, и тут же понял, что это было лишним и неуместным.  
Все повернулись к нему.  
\- Ерунда, - резко сказала Силас’Ара и сделала глубокий шипящий вдох. – Тебе хватило смелости заступиться за Тали’Зору перед адмиралами.  
\- Я еще не встречал тварей страшнее адмиралов, - согласился Мэл’Ара.  
\- В «Пути свободы», когда я находился в Паломничестве… - начал Витор и испуганно замолчал.  
Все по-прежнему смотрели на него. Момент, когда он ощущал себя просто неуютно, мгновенно сменился страхом, а страх – паникой; Витор вскочил, шагнул прочь от света, наткнулся плечом на стену. Он слышал какое-то шипение, не осознавая, что это заходится его собственный фильтр; огонек фонаря начал плясать и двоиться перед глазами, потом поблек.  
\- Тише, тише, - донесся до него знакомый голос, совсем не похожий ни на ласковые переливы человеческих интонаций, ни на вибрирующий говор Коллекционеров, и Витор уцепился за него сознанием, как цеплялся леденеющими пальцами за что-то твердое. – Ты в безопасности. Дыши глубже. Что советовали делать доктора?  
Витор разлепил мокрые ресницы, опустил взгляд на собственные трясущиеся руки, цепляющиеся за пальцы Ригара, поднял слегка прояснившийся взгляд. Датчик костюма, зафиксировавший резкое изменение показателей, тревожно мигал.  
\- Этот капитан был хорошим человеком, - сказал Витор, проглотив самую страшную часть истории. – Он вспомнил меня, там, на «Райе». Мы говорили. У людей очень ласковые голоса, правда? Он нашел их базу. Уничтожил всех. Почему от этого мне не легче?  
Ригар сжал его пальцы – стало немного больно – и пообещал:  
\- Однажды станет. Тебе нужно время. Оно будет у нас всех – нужно только выиграть эту войну.  
\- Раз плюнуть, - подтвердила Найа – голос у нее заметно дрогнул – и вдруг подняла пистолет, но почти сразу опустила.  
В узком дверном проеме стоял Лайрис’Ган – скафандр его ниже колен был весь покрыт грязью, но сам он, казалось, не пострадал.  
\- Порядок, - сказал Ригар, опережая его вопросы, так и не отпустив немеющих пальцев Витора. – Что у тебя?  
\- Хорошие новости, - сказал Лайрис, и от этих двух слов все заметно приободрились. – Я нашел реку, проходит меньше, чем в миле от цели. Если перекроем шлюз, а это не должно быть сложно, сумеем пройти по руслу.   
\- Хороший план, - одобрил Ригар. – Найа, свяжись с адмиралом. Доложи о ситуации… впрочем, сама знаешь, что сказать. Ты в порядке?  
Последняя фраза адресовывалась Витору, и он, помедлив, кивнул. Он был далек от порядка, но ладонь Ригара все еще держала его, и этого оказалось достаточным, чтобы осознать себя здесь и сейчас. 

2.

\- Далеко тебя занесло, - заметил Тейрус.  
Какая-то тварь, отдаленно похожая на азари, отделала Джея так, что он потерял сознание, и теперь голову мерзко вело, а к горлу то и дело подступала тошнота. Тейрус со знанием дела диагностировал сотрясение мозга, уложил Джея на пол, сунув ему под голову коробку из-под шоколадок, и теперь Джейсон то и дело пересчитывал давно погасшие лампочки в потолке. От этого тошнота почему-то становилась менее навязчивой.  
\- Далеко, - согласился он и сглотнул привкус желчи. – Как по-твоему, они решили, что все здесь сдохли, и пошли домой?  
\- Вряд ли, - не пожелал надеяться на лучшее Тейрус.  
\- А что с подкреплением?   
\- Пока передатчик работал, я сообщил о почти чистом подходе на шесть часов, но из-за поломки ретранслятора эфир должен быть забит помехами.  
Они помолчали немного, и Джейсона снова начало тошнить.   
\- Знаешь, - сказал он. – У вас тут тепло…   
Раздался скрежет металла. Тейрус тут же пристроил винтовку к плечу, Джей перекатился на живот, доставая снайперку, подполз к краю стойки, через прицел посмотрел наружу… Было тихо, чисто. То ли бегали какие-нибудь турианские крысы с левозакрученными аминокислотами, то ли пласт металла съехал под тяжестью собственного веса.  
Джей позволил головокружению взять верх и уткнулся носом в пол, прохладный и грязный. Тейрус подошел, тихо клацая когтями, подхватил под мышки и оттащил Джея обратно, к его коробке из-под шоколадок.  
\- Мне положена медицинская страховка, - пробормотал Джейсон, прижимая винтовку к груди. – Я хочу ей воспользоваться прямо сейчас. Ты когда-нибудь трахался с человеком?  
Тейрус развел мандибулы и свел их с резким щелчком.  
\- Нет.   
\- И никогда не хотелось?  
\- Говорят, вас легко поранить.  
\- Если мы без скафандров.  
\- Зачем заниматься сексом в скафандре?  
\- Твоя правда, - Джей на миг притих. – Как думаешь, нас записывают?  
\- Большая часть техники вышла из строя.  
\- Я просто думаю – стоит ли нам поговорить об Альянсе и Турианской Иерархии? Чтобы, ты знаешь, потом эти записи где-нибудь прослушали со скорбными лицами. Впрочем, разговор о межвидовых связях тоже хорош. Символизирует, что стена недоверия… - Джей подавился словами, закашлялся, и продолжать расхотелось. – Я думаю, они не вернутся. Комплекс почти мертв. Остались только мы. Кстати, когда вы успели сожрать столько шоколада?  
\- Не знаю. Я прибыл только вчера.  
Джейсон хотел прокомментировать умение прибывать точно не ко времени, но тут захлопали выстрелы, и оба они замерли, прислушиваясь.  
\- Подкрепление? – шепотом поинтересовался Джейсон.   
Тейрус пробормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое. Звуки выстрелов приближались, потом взвизгнула и затихла мутировавшая азари, и стало неприятно тихо.  
\- Черт, - выругался Джей. – Черт, может быть, кто-то из них еще жив, пойдем…  
Он приподнялся, но не успел договорить – в разрушенный лучом жнеца проход вбежал небольшой отряд в разноцветных скафандрах, и по вывернутым, как у кузнечиков, коленкам, Джейсон мгновенно определил кварианцев.   
Они с Тейрусом заняли такую позицию, чтобы можно было быстро отступить внутрь и забаррикадироваться – Джейсон пару раз выстрелил в воздух и замахал рукой, привлекая внимание. Кварианцы поспешили к нему – двое тащили раненного, еще один прихрамывал на левую ногу. Тейрус перехватил Джейсона попрек груди, помогая стоять, и все вместе они отступили за широкие двери – стоило им закрыться, как один из кварианцев принялся колдовать над сенсорной панелью.  
\- За вами был кто? – деловито поинтересовался Джей.  
Кварианец в красном скафандре снял руку раненого со своего плеча и подошел к ним с Тейрусом. У него тоже кровил бок – но ранение, похоже, было скользящим – а шлем покрывала сеточка трещин. Джейсон достаточно разбирался в ксенобиологии, чтобы понимать, что говорит с мертвецом, но для мертвеца кварианец держался довольно бодро.   
\- Кэл’Ригар, - представился он. – Командир инженерного отряда. Мы получили сообщение о поломке и вызвались помочь. Понесли потери, но все-таки добрались до вас. За нами был след, полагаю, скоро тут станет жарко.  
Раненная в ногу – теперь Джейсон разглядел, что это была девушка – пыталась, видимо, связаться с командованием, повторяя: «Адмирал Хан’Геррель! Это Найа’Раль вас Нима! Адмирал Хан’Геррель, ответьте!»   
\- Ретранслятор вышел из строя, - пояснил Джей. – Связи нет. Даже запросить эвакуации не получится, пока не разберемся с этим… но, на самый крайний случай, у нас есть взрывчатка.  
Кэл’Ригар обернулся к подчиненным.  
\- Лайрис, Райо, - отрывисто бросил он. – Проверьте технику. Определите, что мы можем сделать.   
Двое из кварианского отряда отделились от своих и пошли вперед по коридору, который, как Джейсон знал, вел в комнату управления. Он безотчетно проводил их взглядом, потом снова посмотрел на Кэл‘Ригара. Тейрус по-прежнему обнимал его, поддерживая – как партнер в танце.  
Раненный кварианец, тяжело дыша, прохрипел:  
\- Я мог бы починить… мне нужно только помочь добраться до генератора, если проблема в нем…  
Кэл’Ригар поднял трехпалую ладонь к уху – портативные передатчики исправно работали.  
\- Кэл’Ригар на связи. Да. Принято. Конец связи, - он опустил руку. – Мои люди говорят, что поломка – ерунда. Мы справимся с ней за час, может, два. Нам понадобится помещение, чтобы устроить раненых. Хорошо бы в нем было удобно обороняться.  
\- Тут узкие и извилистые коридоры, - обрадовал Джей. - Если устроиться у лифтов, добраться до нас будет непросто, даже когда пробьют все выходы.  
Кварианец вдруг тяжело закашлялся, прижав ладонь к груди, и доктор с активированным омни-тулом взволнованно приподнялся.  
\- Порядок, - быстро сказал Кэл’Ригар и медленно выпрямился. – Помогите устроить опорный пункт, а потом покажете, где у вас взрывчатка. 

3.

В пространстве Цитадели считалось, что все кварианцы – инженеры, но во Флоте право официально называть себя так имели лишь те, кто прошел длительное обучение и сдал соответствующий экзамен.   
Витор считался хорошим инженером – может быть, только поэтому Ригару удалось вырвать его из плена врачей и поминутных инъекций – но стрелял никудышно. Однако их отряд был немногочислен, и поэтому ему тоже полагалось оружие. Витор был почти уверен, что никого не убил из старенькой винтовки с мощным оптическим прицелом, и совершенно уверен – что Ригар вручил ему ее, потому что снайперы держались дальше всего от линии огня.   
\- До останков жнеца два-три дня пути, - сказал Ригар, вводя подчиненных в курс дела, едва они десантировались. – Приходим, забираем все, что можем, не привлекая внимания, возвращаемся на опорную точку, запрашиваем эвакуацию. Не вступайте в бой без необходимости. Следите за тем, чтобы в скафандрах не было прорех, при первом же подозрении на то, что целостность оболочки нарушена, даже если датчики молчат – сообщайте мне и немедленно принимайте дозу антибиотика.  
Еще Ригар сказал, что у них не должно возникнуть проблем с продвижением по местности, что отряды индокринированных существ сейчас держат направление на запад, к крупному турианскому лагерю, что разведданные точны и неприятностей не предвидится.  
Потом он пошутил, и все с облегчением засмеялись.  
Еще Ригар сказал: никто не умрет. 

Когда пришло сообщение о поломке планетного ретранслятора, они уже добрались до системы шлюзов. Но поломку требовалось устранить немедленно, без нее вся западная турианская армия оказывалась в молоке – а останки жнеца, пожалуй, могли подождать.  
\- Новый план, ребята, - зло сказал Ригар. – Двигаться короткими перебежками, стрелять по всем, кто не свой. Приказываю не умирать. Мы очень нужны в том комплексе. Пошли!  
Ригар, в своем приметном красном скафандре, шел первым – Витор и раненная, с надсаживающимся фильтром Силас’Ара замыкали отряд. Медикаменты и жар совсем ее ослабили – она двигалась немного неловко, мазала едва ли не больше Витора и, примерно после часа марш-броска, начала отставать. Витор тоже слегка сбавил скорость. Кэл’Ригар то и дело подбадривал их по общей связи, но Силас’Ара даже не тратила дыхания на ответы – только диод на фильтре светился, почти не мигая.  
Когда они укрылись за большим металлическим брусом, отстреливаясь, Силас’Ара даже не сделала попытки занять позицию – она прижалась к укрытию спиной, держа в руках пистолет. От бега рана на ее плече разошлась – Витор заметил как потемнела от крови термоповязка, и почувствовал себя обязанным сделать или сказать хоть что-то.  
\- Мы дойдем, - пообещал он, пригнув голову, чтобы не схватить случайный выстрел. – Мы доберемся до комплекса и дождемся эвакуации, просто пока нужно выжить.  
Силас’Ара не ответила. Витор примостил локти поверх укрытия, прицелился и выстрелил – в прицеле он увидел, как враг упал, и испытал миг ликования.  
Когда он снова спрятался за брусом, Силас’Ара сидела, уронив голову на грудь, и все еще сжимала в руке пистолет. В ее шлеме темнело нелепо аккуратное отверстие. Она даже не сказала «Кила’Сэлай» - а может быть, Витор не услышал.   
Он так и смотрел на нее, пока голос Ригара в наушнике не стал хриплым и надрывающимся. Тогда он нашел в себе силы сообщить:  
\- Силас’Ара мертва.  
И тут же вскрикнул – он забыл о том, что находится посреди поля боя, и выстрел клюнул его под лопатку.

Витор был слишком испуган, чтобы сделать то, что должен был. Он ощущал твердое плечо Райо под пальцами и понимал, что Силас’Ара поступила правильно, и ему тоже должно было хватить смелости на то, чтобы избавить отряд от себя, но он действительно был тем еще трусом.  
Силас’Ара совсем немного не дошла до комплекса, где их встретили человек и турианец; Витор не только не успел истечь кровью, но даже не потерял сознание. Мэл’Ара молча обработал рану – его глухое молчание было пугающе и непривычно – а потом помог перебраться к лифтам, где Ригар решил закрепиться.   
Похоже, у Витора начинался жар – а может, виновата была потеря крови – но тело казалось непослушным, а мир вокруг – слишком светлым. Когда Ригар мягко сжал его плечо, Витор стиснул его запястье пальцами.  
\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он. – Я инженер. Я тут только для этого. Помоги мне добраться до генератора, или что там чинит Райо… я хочу быть полезен. Я не хочу умереть вот так, ничего не сделав.   
Теперь Ригар уже не говорил, что никто не умрет. Стекло его маски пошло трещинами, и Витор не понимал, как Ригар умудряется что-то видеть – но он слышал, что в случае оказания срочной медицинской помощи подобное не смертельно. Ригар сказал: два часа. Ему нужно было прожить еще два часа до эвакуации – и вернуться домой.  
\- Отдай мне пистолет, - попросил Ригар.  
Витор послушно сделал, что было приказано, но не выпустил запястья Ригара.  
\- Пожалуйста, - повторил он. – Я хочу помочь. Я хочу что-то сделать для тебя. Хотя бы помочь выполнить миссию.   
\- Ты сделаешь мне огромное одолжение, если выживешь, - упрямо сказал Ригар.   
Витор не сказал, что на корабле его ценность мгновенно снизилась бы; тут он был лучшим инженером в отряде, тут Ригару было не из чего выбирать. Он не сказал и того, что эта миссия стала лучшим, что случилось с ним за прошедший год.   
\- Сделай мне одолжение, - с нажимом попросил Ригар и поднялся.  
Мэл’Ара и турианец шли с ним; они остались втроем – человек, Витор и Найа. Последняя вцепилась обеими руками в передатчик; ее всю потряхивало.  
\- Адмирал не хотел меня отпускать, - сказала она, и Витор вспомнил, что Найа служила на корабле Хан’Герреля. – Я н-настояла. Кила!  
Ее голос резко взял вверх и оборвался. Человек, морщась и потирая висок, подсел к ней.  
\- Ну, будет тебе, - пробормотал он. – Слушай, вы, кварианцы…  
Витор активировал омни-тул. Ему пришлось слегка поработать, чтобы ввести себе большую дозу медикаментов – скафандр был настроен так, чтобы не давать пользователю навредить себе. Вялые пальцы плохо слушались, но наконец Витор преуспел и расслабленно опустил рук вдоль туловища.  
\- Кила’Сэлай, - сказал он.  
Найа и человек обернулись к нему.  
\- Эй, Витор… - позвала Найа и, не вставая, на четвереньках, подобралась к нему. – Витор!  
Жар начал спадать; потом ничего не стало. 

4.

…Мэл’Ара распластался на ящике, животом вниз – Найа видела, что он дышит, и, доложилась, кривясь от боли в дергающем колене:  
\- Мы потеряли Мэл’Ара.  
Лицо Кэл’Ригара – непривычно открытое без маски, влажно блестящее от пота – на миг исказилось, когда он обернулся.  
\- Что-нибудь слышно от Райо и Лайриса?  
\- Ган выходил на связь больше десяти минут назад, - колено снова дернуло, и Найа сжала его пальцами – под ними пульсировало так, словно в ее теле завелось что-то живое и чужеродное и теперь рвалось наружу. – Скорее всего, они тоже уже мертвы.   
Кэл’Ригар бросил в проход гранату – последнюю – пригнулся, и на пару мгновений, последовавших после взрыва, стало до странного тихо.  
\- У меня тут полный запас взрывчатки, - сказал Кэл’Ригар и указал на свой пояс. – Засияю, как солнце. Найдется и для тебя.  
Найа сжала передатчик в пальцах и тяжело сглотнула – во рту было сухо.  
\- Я, все-таки, офицер связи.  
Командир широко улыбнулся – впервые Найа видела его улыбку, а не только ощутила в голосе – потом та превратилась в отчаянный оскал, и Кэл'Ригар переступил через ящик, похлопав мертвого Мэл’Ара по плечу. Через дыру в потолке падал свет, и Кэл’Ригар, оказавшись в его лучах, показался Найе совсем чужим – наверное, из-за отсутствия маски.   
\- Мы потеряли Райо'Ореза и Лайрис'Гана, - добавила Найа в передатчик.  
Сквозь помехи в очередной раз прорвался голос адмирала Хан’Герреля – кажется, короткое «Найа», потонувшее в шипении.  
\- Дышать тяжело, - пожаловался Ригар. – Кила’Сэлай.  
Он почти дошел до конца коридора, когда хлынула очередная волна индокринированных существ. Найа не почувствовала жара взрывной волны – костюм и наскоро организованные укрепления все еще хорошо защищали – но взрывчатка и правда оказалась хорошей и подарила ей целых пятнадцать минут жизни и тишины.


End file.
